The sun
by ximena-chan
Summary: He raised his hands towards the sky, towards the sun as if he wanted to grab it. “I want to be a sun so I can give Hina chan the light that will lead her in the darkness. I also want to be the sun that gives Hina chan warmth during cold days…” NaruHina


**Disclaimer: I do not onw Naruto. If I do...it would be full of Naruhina XD**

* * *

**The sun**

She stared out the window. Her white eyes were focused on the blue skies. Her aged face was content, as if she felt very complete already and needed nothing else anymore. Her lips curved into a smile and her eyes closed with joy.

She then whispered the name of her beloved husband, "Naruto-kun…" She reached out her hands towards the sun wishing to feel it's warmth against her pale skin.

**Memories of the sun**

_**1. Childhood with the sun**_

She was young; he was young, her Naruto-kun. Her memory of the days when she was just a shadow was still clear in her mind, even after so many years and events. How could she forget? Those were the most wonderful days of her life even if she was hiding behind something every time he, her sun, would show up.

_It was as if she feared the sun's rays._

He was the loudest ninja in the academy. Not the smartest or the most handsome of all the boys. She just felt this unexplainable positive feeling when she would see him. His smile would brighten up her day no matter how bad it was. The mere sound of his voice or laughter would make her lips twitch into a smile. Though the slightest mention of the name of the one he cherishes would make her heart ache.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, her sun.

And she was Hyuuga Hinata; just a timid, shy and, to some, weird girl. She would just watch him from the sidelines, cheer on him from the shadows, and pray for him every single night of her life before she went to sleep.

She was nothing compared to him.

And in her mind, she was nothing compared to the one he cherishes.

And so she would only sit in the corner. She would only watch him without saying a word. And she would secretly yearn for his warmth.

_**2. Friendship with the sun**_

It happened around the chuunin exams. Those were one of the highlights in her life. She certainly liked the fact that he was sitting next to her though her shyness overcame her for most of the time. She was also touched that he cared for her…in a way.

He didn't want her to fail because she was letting him copy the answers and so he refused her offer.

She was also happy that she was able to summon enough courage to offer him the medicine she made after his match with Inuzuka Kiba.

He was also the source of her strength during her match.

He cheered her on and she fought with all she had.

It was because of him that she had the courage to fight back when she was already aware that her opponent was far stronger than her.

Even though she lost, she felt that at least, in a way, she became stronger.

**_3. Admiration_**

At first it was purely admiration.

She would admire his shining personality and his loud demeanor.

His voice was music to her ears.

She was startled by his voice a couple of minutes before the Chuunin Exam Finals began.

"H-Hinata?" She turned her head only to find him stand there and she then found herself rushing behind a tree trunk.

And then and there…she was somehow able to tell him that she admired him.

He smiled at her and told her he would go and beat Neji. Her heart was filled with joy when she saw him back to normal.

What startled her most was what he said, "I like people like you."

She never expected that to happen.

**_4. Night time_**

Lo and behold, he was off to train with one of the praised sannins, Jiraiya-sama. And she was there, yet again, behind something oblique to hide from his rays. With the white eyes she was born with, she watched him walk away and it was one of the hardest and saddest parts of her life, the sight of him leaving.

But still, she had a smile on her face. Although the sun had set, it will come back and appear again…one day.

That time will be a long _night _for her.

During that span of time, she trained endlessly. Before entering the chuunin exams, she promised herself that she would try her best to pass…

…_so Naruto can be proud of her._

With the fire of determination burning wildly and strongly in her heart, she tried her best.

Several trials and unexpected shortcomings blocked her team's path but they passed it one way or another. It was not an easy task, but nevertheless, she fought her best until the end.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" Her heart skipped a beat when the Godaime herself called out her name. She was abruptly excused from her training because the Hokage sought her attendance. Hinata's heart beat wildly as the Hokage folded her hands together and smiled warmly at her. The young Hyuuga girl tried her best to avoid twiddling her fingers and avoid biting her lower lip because of nervousness. The Hokage opened her mouth to speak.

The next thing Hinata knew, she was already a chuunin.

And then years that she deemed to be very long passed quickly like grains of sand.

_**5. Delayed sunrise**_

She had a smile in her face. Her white eyes were filled with mirth and it seemed to sparkle with joy. Her longer hair swayed gently as she gracefully walked along the corridors of the Hyuuga mansion. Her father went out of a room and once he saw her, he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"You seem happy today…" He commented without much emotion.

Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

Hiashi showed slight interest. "Why?"

That was the time she blushed. "Anou sa…" She was too shy to say that the rumor of Naruto coming back is the reason.

"Hmmm?" Her father urged her to continue.

Hinata looked away, "For nothing important father…" She lied; Naruto was very important to her. "I'm going now Father." She closed the conversation.

Hiashi watched her walk away.

---

Hinata's happy face was quickly replaced by a disappointed one.

"A mission…?" Shino whispered.

Their former Jounin sensei, Kurenai, nodded. "Yes, you three have been chosen for an A-rank mission. You will be working with one another like old times."

Kiba grinned and said, "It will be like old times when you go with us, Kurenai-sensei…"

"I **am** going with you…" She said. "We will be leaving tomorrow before dawn."

Silence fell as they looked at Hinata who looked like she had been drained of all her energy.

"Oi Hinata, is something wrong? Are you sick?" Kiba asked and Akamaru's bark followed.

Hinata shook her head, "Umm…It's nothing. I was…just thinking of something." She looked out the window of the briefing room and dreamt silently of his smile.

The next day, they left Konoha before sunrise. Her heart felt heavy as they jumped from tree to tree.

She knew she would be missing his arrival.

**_6. Crack of Dawn_**

The mission had been very taxing for her. She even ended up with a couple of wounds from the high-class enemy they faced along the way. Shino was wounded and Kiba had a twisted leg from too much dodging. A couple of the enemy ganged up on him and he did too much twisting. She wanted to find Naruto but she still had to pay a visit to Kiba.

Akamaru wagged his tail as she entered the door.

"Yo Hinata!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

Hinata smiled at him, "How are you feeling?"

"A whole lot better. The doctor said I would be discharged in just two days." He then smirked at her.

Hinata pulled a chair and sat down, "What are you smiling at?"

Kiba crossed his arms. The smirk was still in her face, "I hear they're back from that mission."

Hinata placed the flowers she brought at a vase and asked, "Who?"

Kiba laughed, "Naruto and the others!"

Hinata's eyes widened, "They had a mission?"

Kiba laughed again, "What? You didn't know about the rescue mission?"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment, "I haven't been able to ask about event that occurred when we left."

"Oh… I see…I see…" Kiba whispered.

"Let go of me! I can't lie around here!" A cheery voice disturbed the silence of the hospital.

Both Hinata and Kiba looked at the door.

"Naruto-kun!" A nurse exclaimed firmly. "You must stay here for your own sake!"

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered. Kiba grinned in a teasing way. He then got up carefully from his bed. His bandaged leg was wobbly when he tried to stand. Hinata looked at him, "Kiba-kun, what are you doing?" Akamaru barked as if he was asking Kiba too.

Kiba only snickered and he slowly inched himself to the door while noise was still heard outside.

"Let go—grr!" Another shout was heard.

Hinata got up and tried to stop Kiba from walking. Kiba didn't listen to her and he reached out to the doorknob. "Oi Naruto, you're too loud! This is a hospital for heaven's sake!" He ended what he said with a large grin.

Naruto stopped struggling and the nurses who tried their best to hold him down sighed in relief when he did.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Kiba said.

Naruto tried to shake away from the nurses' grip. "Yo Kiba!" Naruto greeted with much energy.

Kiba laughed at Naruto, "You look like a mummy again!"

Naruto only grinned at Kiba. "Well…it's a long story." He tried to scratch the back of his head but his shoulder ached suddenly. He winced in pain and he staggered a little to his left. He was now facing the opening of the door of Kiba's room.

When Naruto regained his balance, he raised his eye and saw Hinata. He stood straight and smiled at her. "Hey Hinata, it's been quite awhile!"

Uh-oh…

Old shy Hinata came back.

She only managed to smile at him.

Kiba wanted to slap himself in the face but doing that would puzzle Naruto. He just sighed. Akamaru popped out between Kiba's legs and barked at Naruto.

"Oi Akamaru, you haven't grown a bit!" Naruto exclaimed while looking down.

Kiba stomped his uninjured feet and he glared at Naruto, "Baka…his breed is like that!"

Naruto then burst into fits of laughter.

Hinata could hear the music again, the music that is his voice.

Hinata could see it again…

…the crack of dawn

_**7. First snow during a sunny day**_

He casually walked along the streets of Konoha. He was wearing a thick orange jacket and he had a scarf wrapped around his neck. His face was pale but his cheeks were rosy because of the cold winds brushing against his face. His blonde hair was still messy. He stood tall and proud even though many glared at him and seemed to curse the path he walks in. But still, he had a grin painted in his face.

That was what she admired.

She admired his smile which seemed to never leave his face.

And she wondered why he deserved such glares from the villagers.

She wondered while she hid behind a pole.

While drowning in her endless thoughts, she lowered her head and hugged herself. Although she has improved, she was disappointed that she couldn't gather enough courage to face him.

"Hinata…!" She heard her cousin's voice. She shook the thoughts away.

And Uzumaki Naruto...he was still walking along the streets. Not long after that, he saw Sakura waving at him and he waved back.

Hinata…saw that and her heart sank.

---

Hinata walked playfully along the pavement. She listened to the melody the tapping of her feet made. She tried to forget the unexplainable pain in her heart. She didn't mind the paper bag she was clutching with her arms.

The white jacket she wore was too big for her and the extra cloth dangled freely while she hopped from step to step like a child. And then she suddenly stopped as she saw snowflakes settle in above the stone pavement. She looked up and watched as snow flakes continued raining down upon all Konoha.

She didn't know that a pair of cerulean eyes watched her. Those eyes seemed extremely captivated. The man who owned those eyes was Uzumaki Naruto.

He was solely focused on her. To him, she seemed like an angel at that sunny day.

She was still ignorant of his presence. She reached out her hand in hopes of catching a snow flake or two. Her hands started high up and she slowly lowered it chest-level. She followed her hands with the white eyes she was endowed with. And as the focus in her eyes left her hand, the orange blur in front of her slowly became clear.

Her eyes gently widened as he saw him standing there, still completely captivated.

She looked around to see what on earth he was looking at.

She slowly stopped her search as she slowly found out that he was looking at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Her pale cheeks were filled with color as she felt heat rush at that part. Her breath became heavy and she found no words to utter.

She only looked down and clutched the paper bag tightly.

There was silence for a moment.

Naruto snapped out, "H-Hi, Hinata!"

That was the first snow for that year.

Hinata never knew that that day would change her life forever.

It was a very beautiful sunny day for the both of them.

_**8. Sunny garden**_

It has been five long years, five long years of trials and hardships as well as happiness and sweetness. Though five years did pass, it felt as though only a short span of time passed for her, Hyuuga Hinata—soon-to-be Uzumaki Hinata. She stared at herself in the mirror with a warm smile written on her face. It was undeniable that she was looking forward to the wedding.

Who wouldn't?

She heard a knock on the door and she said, "Come in."

Her father entered and he smiled at her, "It's starting…"

As she walked down the aisle, as she stared at his smiling face, her heart was filled with the warmth of joy. Since that snowy day, their friendship evolved into something more. They started spending more and more time with one another. Though Naruto often went away to search for Sasuke, the connection was not severed. The countless nights of being apart only added strength to the foundation of their love. Soon enough, Naruto brought Sasuke back. It was a long and rough journey and she was always there to comfort him. As days passed by, the fire of their love only continued to grow stronger and fiercer.

And it led to what is happening now.

When she reached the spot where she was supposed to stand, he offered her his hand and she took it. He smiled and squeezed her hand. The sides of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled widely at Hinata. He pulled her closer and then he whispered at her ear, "Hina-chan, I love you so much." Hinata had heard it coming from his lips many times by now but she still hadn't grown tired of it. In her ears, it was as fresh as the first one.

There, at the garden where the flowers were in full bloom, and then, when the sun was shining brightly as if it was celebrating this important day with the both of them too; they promised to love one another for a lifetime.

**_9. A wish_**

The blades of grass swayed gently with the breeze that the southern winds brought. The plain was vast and wide. There were only a few trees to provide them shade but they didn't need it right now. The sun's rays weren't scorching their skin; its rays were far gentler today. He raised his hand and felt the breeze against his skin. "Wow, it's a great day, ne Hina-chan?" He asked and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, it is…"

He then stared at her with a baffled expression. His brows were raised as if he was puzzled by something. His cerulean eyes seemed to twinkle a moment after. What he did next startled her completely.

He picked her up and he startled to twirl his wife in circles.

He was the most unpredictable creature she had known.

His actions also earned him precious giggles from his beloved wife.

He gently lowered her to the grassy ground, "There…"

Hinata giggled again when he grinned. She loved him too much. "Why did you do that?"

"Well," He scratched the back of his head, "because I wanted to?" He then burst into fits of laughter. His laughter was accompanied with her soft ones.

When the music of their joy died down, all they could hear was the whisper of the breeze against their ears.

He suddenly grabbed her hand. He turned his head towards her and he whispered her name softly, "Hina-chan…"

Hinata looked up at him again. Her expression gave off her questions.

Naruto smiled at her. "You know what…" He opposed the direction of the wind. It was blowing against him and his hair was blown back. His bright orange clothes were pressed against his body. "…when I die, I want to be part of the sun."

Hinata's silence continued. She hated the fact that he spoke of his death but the curiosity of why he wanted to be part of the blazing sun prevailed in her heart.

He raised his hands towards the sky, towards the sun as if he wanted to grab it. "I want to be a sun so I can give Hina-chan the light that will lead her in the darkness. I also want to be the sun that gives Hina-chan warmth during cold days…"

Warmth filled Hinata's heart. She placed her hands over her chest and closed her eyes. She looked like she was truly touched by what he said. While she head her eyes closed, he wrapped his arms around her and tightly hugged her.

"But…I don't want you to _go_ yet…" Hinata rested her forehead on his chest.

Naruto laughed softly and he stroked her back. "I won't go yet…I never said I would go now. Come on…we still have a family to build…" He hugged her tighter. "…and I don't want to go yet. I don't…I don't want to leave the one whom I love the most yet. I don't…I don't want to make you cry…I will stay as long as I can…because I love you…"

**_10. Family of the sun_**

One of the things Naruto wanted was acknowledgement. He gained it. Another was love. He found more than what he wanted. He sat in his chair with eyes fixed emptily at the door. His chin was placed at his fist. His expression was unexplainable. His mouth twitched into a slight frown.

He then sighed.

Family…

That was one of the things he wanted to have. Two years had already passed but Hinata wasn't pregnant yet. He didn't doubt her capacity to bear a child. He was just frustrated and stressed.

He had been rubbing his forehead by the time someone knocked on the door. He said "come in" without much energy as usual.

Sakura, his former teammate, came in with a couple of reports in hand. "Here are the reports, Hokage-sama…"

Naruto just nodded. His enthusiasm was completely missing. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oi Naruto…" She said with a concerned tone. He looked up at her and his eyes seemed drowsy. "You might want to go home early to your Hina-chan today." There was a glimmer of fondness in Naruto's eyes when Sakura said his wife's name. Sakura turned around and walked towards the door. "Oi…" Naruto said.

Sakura turned the knob. "Oi Uchiha Sakura…" Naruto said in a more commanding tone. Sakura turned and faced him. "Did…anything happen to Hina-chan?" He asked.

Sakura grinned, "Who knows?"

The chuunin assistants at the tower were startled by his sudden enthusiasm over finishing to what he referred as "damned paperwork". He worked relentlessly to go over it all though he refused extra paperwork to be piled at his desk. He wanted to go home; he wanted to know why Sakura said what she said earlier. He took no short breaks in different places at Konoha like he would usually do. He went straight home.

His heart beat in a fast pace before he turned he opened the door. The interior of their house was peaceful and quite. He closed the door and he stared silently at the hallway leading to the living room. "Hina-chan…?" He softly called out her name. A feeling of fear engulfed his heart when no reply came. "Hi--!"

"Naruto-kun…!" Hinata's head popped out of the opening of the door. Her hair which she kept long through the years was tied in the bun. She was carrying a radiant aura with her that made Naruto a little bit puzzled. "…You're home early…" Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto grinned at her. "Well…" It was just what he was able to utter at that time. He felt that something was different…too different…

They were both staring at one another silently.

Naruto's eyebrows were knit together though. He was trying to find out what was different.

"Naruto-kun, is something…the matter?" She stroked his face lightly. Her eyes carried a worried look.

Naruto shook his head. "No…nothing…" He scratched the back of his head. "It's just that…something seems different…with you…" His words were followed by silence. Hinata giggled. "Did you go to the parlor earlier?" He asked and then added, "But you don't really need to visit that place…hmm…you always look good." She blushed while shaking her head. "Hmm…" He rubbed his chin. Hinata giggled. He became more puzzled.

She then approached him and she tiptoed to whisper at his ear.

_Silence_

Naruto's blue eyes widened and his mouth widened to a grin. If it was possible, his grin would have reached his ears by now. He grabbed Hinata gently and he hugged her.

Eight months later, Hinata gave birth to their firstborn, a healthy baby boy who had his father's blonde hair and his mother's eyes. Three years later, it was followed by a healthy baby girl who still had her father's blonde hair. Her eyes though seemed to have a bluish tint in it. Soon, both Naruto and Hinata observed that their son had that tint in their son too.

_**11. Precious moments**_

It was yet again a bright day. Hinata's life seemed to be full of bright days ever since Naruto started to be at her side all the time. And there were two additions to her family, a boy and a girl. The boy who was older than the girl was named Asahi meaning the "morning sun". The girl was named Kyokki meaning "rays of rising sun".

"Yatta…!" Eight year old Asahi laughed while clutching a fish in his hands. He was standing at the middle of the stream. His pants were folded up just a little below his knee so as not to wet it. His father cheered him on. Kyokki who was at the age of five at that time was trying to cheer her brother too. Hinata just sat back under the shade of the tree. She watched her loved ones fondly. Asahi turned to face his mother. "Okaachan, look at what I caught! It's big, ne?" He started laughing again. Hinata smiled at her son. Asahi already knew that her smile meant that she was happy for him. His mother wasn't that vocal anyway.

After catching two more fish, Asahi made fire.

"What are you going to do, Asahi-kun?" His father asked him.

"I'm gonna cook the fish!" Asahi answered cheerfully. Kyokki sat near while hugging her knees close. She watched the fire as it crackled and burned.

"Hmm, but we already have food! You're mom already prepared something for this outing!" Naruto crossed his arms.

Asahi pouted and then he answered while pointing at the fish, "But, Otouchan, what am I gonna do to these?"

Naruto sighed. He scratched his head. Hinata patted his shoulder and all of them looked at her.

"It's alright. More food won't hurt, right? I mean, we never know. The food I cooked might not be enough, ne?" She smiled at her family.

"Okaachan is right!" Asahi pumped his fist in the air. Kyokki imitated her brother. "Okaachan is right!" She shouted with Asahi.

"Ok, Ok. I understand." He grinned. "Okaachan is always right!" He wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"When the fish are ready, we'll eat." Hinata said.

"Hai!" Everyone agreed.

Their meal was accompanied with smiles and laughter. And Hinata thought deeply about how she felt about them. She loved them, loved them with all her heart. They were her treasure. She will take care of them as long as she can. And she wished that they would always be like that…together.

The day passed and they were already packing their things. It was time for them to go home.

"I'm glad that I gave myself a day off today." Naruto whispered while he helped Hinata pack up. He then stopped and looked at Asahi and Kyokki who were playing tag. He smiled. Fondness flickered in his eyes. "You guys are wonderful…" He added.

Hinata looked at him and she smiled. A mild blush crept up her cheeks. "You too…"

Naruto grinned at her. Hinata continued packing their things. Naruto just stared at her.

A few moments passed but he didn't stop staring at her.

"Naruto-kun, if I was an ice cream, I would have melted because of your stare already." Hinata said. She looked up at him and smiled.

Naruto laughed it off. Silence fell but the laughter of their children was in the background.

"Hinata…thank you…" Naruto said.

Hinata was about to put the plates inside the basket but she stopped and she looked at Naruto again. "Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything, your love, the children you gave me…everything. You made my life that was like hell a heaven." He said with a peaceful face. It was like everything in his mind was collected. It was like if he was to die that day, it would be alright for him because he had found all that he wanted.

Hinata put the plates in the basket and she approached Naruto. She kissed his cheek. "If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't have happened."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "I…I couldn't imagine a life without you…" He rested his forehead at her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while.

**Loss of the sun**

Asahi was already nine years old by that time; Kyokki would be turning seven soon. Both Hinata and Naruto were 32 years of age. Their family was closely knit. Anyone in the world would wish to have a family like theirs. All of them prayed that they would always be together.

But we all know that happiness would be followed by sadness sooner or later…

It was raining on that fateful day. At that time, Hinata didn't care much if it was raining. Her days would always be happy, as long as her family is there at her side.

The front door lightly creaked and she looked at it to see who entered. It was her husband and he was soaked. She ran to get some dry towel and she went back to him. He gladly took it from her.

"You're home early…" Hinata commented while Naruto wiped his face.

Naruto sighed. "Something came up." His voice was firm…serious.

There was silence in the hallway but some of Kyokki's cheerful laughs were in the background as well as Asahi's brotherly speeches.

Naruto sighed. "I…need to go away for a while…"

Hinata lowered her head and she fought back the tears. Her heart felt very heavy…unusually heavy. She was already used to him leaving for occasional missions but this time, she felt like there was something looming over the corner. She pushed the fears away and she looked up at him.

"I…see…" She smiled at him. "Let me help you prepare your things…"

It was still raining when he left. Kyokki cried when he did; Asahi just stared at his father's back. Naruto never looked back. He just kept walking away.

During his absence, the rays of the sun rarely tapped the ground. It was muddy all over. The sky was still dark. Hinata was getting tired of the rain that came and went.

"Okaachan…" Little Kyokki called out her mother. Hinata looked away from the window which showed the dark skies and looked at her daughter.

"What's the matter, Kyokki-chan?"

She pointed at the direction where the main entrance and exit of their house was. "There are some people looking for you. O-niichan is downstairs talking to them."

Hinata stood from her seat near the window.

"Ano sa…mister…Okaachan would be here soon…if you want you could sit…" Asahi gestured towards the sofa but the jounin visitors did not comply. They just stared at the stairs, waiting intently for the matriarch of the house. Asahi sighed.

There was silence—silence that quite unnerved the young boy. His expression was the same as his father's irritated and "growing impatient" expression. He turned his head as he heard footsteps from the staircase.

Hinata bowed down to show respect to the visitors. Young Kyokki was behind her clutching a part of her pants. Hinata took Kyokki's hand and she whispered to her to go beside her brother.

"Well gentlemen, what could I do for you? The Hokage isn't here…he is currently on a mission." She said calmly. Her heart was filled of fear of what news could these men deliver to her if that was their purpose. She kept it hidden inside her.

The man who seemed to be the leader of the small group stepped forward and said, "Yes, Hinata-sama, we know Hokage-sama isn't here. We…were with him…" His voice trailed off as if he was lost in his thoughts.

Asahi was startled as Kyokki tugged his shirt. "O-niichan…" Kyokki whispered. Asahi patted Kyokki's head and he hushed her.

"Well…Hinata-sama…" The Jounin said and he kneeled. He then took out a black forehead protector and he placed it before him on the ground. He bowed down and hid his face. "Forgive us…we…we…weren't able to help Hokage-sama in the battle. We won but…our loss…is great…" His shoulders shook.

_Silence_

A loud thud was heard and then Asahi exclaimed, "Okaachan…!"

"H-Hinata-sama…!" The Jounin scrambled to his feet while the other two rushed near Hinata.

"O-niichan…" Kyokki tugged his shirt again. Asahi didn't turn his head. His eyes were empty. Kyokki was clueless on the other hand. "O-niichan…" She tugged his shirt again. This time Asahi turned to look. He took her hand and he shook his head.

"Stop it, Kyokki…" He whispered in a brotherly tone.

Kyokki's thin eyebrows curved and her cheerful look became a worried one. "O-niichan…why is it so quiet? Why is Okaachan crying?" She asked. "Why are so many sad people coming to our house?"

Asahi sighed and a few tears escaped his eyes. He then hugged her sister. "Kyokki…Otouchan…Otouchan is gone…"

Kyokki was puzzled. A small girl like her wouldn't easily understand. She looked at the eyes of her brother. "O-niichan, will Otouchan come back?" She asked, her voice still cheery despite the sadness looming in their house.

Asahi's eyebrows curved in sadness and worry. He took his sister in his arms. "Never Kyokki…He will never come back…"

That was the time Kyokki cried with all her heart. Never had she cried like that for there was nothing to cry for. She was always happy. But now that her father was gone, the happiness she had would never be the same.

It had been just a day…just a day and it already felt like a decade to Hinata. It felt like a decade without him already. It didn't feel like this when he was ALIVE but this…this was a different case.

The fact is…Naruto was dead.

He was dead…never to come back again unless there was some kind of miracle and some kind being who would be kind enough to bring him back.

Hinata, Hinata didn't grieve over it like it a loss much. He died in an honorable way. He sacrificed himself for the welfare of the whole village. She was proud of this.

But still, it was painful that he was gone, that he was dead at such a young age. And it felt like she was incapable of doing anything at that moment. She was just sulking there at the bed they shared together for countless of nights. Now it was just a place she could rest in. And beside her was a space that could no longer be filled in for the nights to come.

While she sobbed there, she heard the door open. She didn't pay attention; she continued crying. Then she heard footsteps and the sound of a wooden cane hitting the floor.

"Hinata, get up." It was a commanding voice and at that time, Hinata found out who it was. It was Hiashi, her father.

She cried more. She was unable to stop her tears from flowing.

"Get up." He repeated. It was more commanding than ever that time.

She still didn't. She felt his presence close. The moment after, she felt his gentle grip at her arm.

"Get up, Hinata." His voice was still commanding but it had a gentle tinge in it.

She opened her puffy eyes and saw her father's worried look. He had gotten through the years. He had shown more concern for her. And now he was here to comfort her.

"Father…" She whispered. Her face had no energy. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She sat up slowly and her father sat beside her.

There was silence for a while.

He then spoke, "You shouldn't be acting like that."

Hinata looked at him. She wanted to ask "how can I not act like this?" But she didn't.

"Grieve…but not like that, my daughter." He looked out the window. Lines of sunlight lined the floor. The thick curtains obstructed the other rays from getting in. He tapped his cane unto the floor once. "…not like that…" He added in what seemed like a whisper.

"But…"

"I know we are completely different people, but I didn't act like that when…your mother died." There was sadness on his voice when the part about her mother came. She felt the sadness too. "It is not the end of the world, Hinata." His eyes were downcast like he was reflecting about his past experiences with death. "It shouldn't be the end of the world for you." He then looked at her. "What would happen to the fruits of your love, if you would give up, right here, right now?"

She took his point.

"They need you more than ever." He stood up. "Asahi and Kyokki are waiting outside…for their mother to come out."

Hinata looked up and inhaled and exhaled deeply. She then stood up.

Kyokki's legs were dangling from the chair. It was moving in circles. She was hugging a teddy bear which was a gift from her father. Asahi was leaning back at the wall. They were both waiting for their mother.

"O-niichan, you think she'll come out soon?" She was staring at her little feet.

Asahi was staring, on the other hand, at the interesting designs of the ceiling. "She would…she would…" He replied.

And almost by coincidence, she appeared by the entrance of the living room. Asahi and Kyokki looked at her. They stared at one another for a minute or so.

And then they both ran towards her. Hinata knelt down to welcome them with wide open arms.

"Okaachan…" Asahi and Kyokki said; their voices strained with sadness.

It had been a long day. And it hadn't been like the third's funeral.

_It wasn't raining._

It was, in fact, a perfect day. It was perfect day that accompanied with sadness. It was the last day they could say goodbye to their beloved Rokudaime. Hinata looked up and she shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun. It was a bright and sunny day. It was something she considered to be like him. His persona was like the bright and sunny day. His smile was like the rays of the sun that brought the light in the earth. He was indeed the sun.

Asahi stood unmoved at her side. Kyokki was gripping the hem of her jacket tightly. She was still hugging the teddy bear that her father gave him. They wore black clothes.

Kyokki started crying when the shinobis fell in line to place a flower before the Rokudaime's cheery picture. Asahi didn't cry, instead he stood completely calm. His eyebrows were arched together. Hinata knew that he was fighting to keep the tears from falling. Hinata looked at his picture again. She knew Naruto hated to see her tears so she didn't cry. There were no tears to shed anymore, she felt.

**Life without their sun**

It was raining yet again. But this time, she hated it since it was something that would hinder the sun to shine in their land. The clouds were dark. She was again looking out the window, spacing out.

It had been five years already, five years after his death. Hinata sat down and hung her head. It had been so long! Her eyes wandered to the windows again. It was still raining. She sighed.

"Okaachan…" She heard Asahi's voice. She turned her head and saw him dressed in his chuunin wardrobe. Asahi was only 15 years of age but he was a skillful ninja. It was a large possibility that he could take over what his father left. He became very mature though. It was as if he was already training himself for the large responsibilities that would come. He was too mature.

"Asahi-kun…" Hinata whispered. She saw the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "…you have a mission?"

"Yes…" He answered. His face was relaxed. "You shouldn't worry about me. It isn't a hard one…I'm just gonna accompany a couple of jounins…" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I see…would it…take long?"

Asahi shook his head. "It wouldn't take a week…"

There was silence.

"I'm going now, Okaachan…"

He turned his back.

"Be careful…" Hinata said before the door was completely closed.

"I will be…" Asahi said and then he closed the door.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Her twelve year old daughter then entered their room.

"Okaachan!" She called out in a very lively tone. Hinata raised an eyebrow when she saw her.

"What happened to you?" Hinata was referring to her torn and soiled clothes. Her blonde hair was in a mess too.

Kyokki grinned at her. She turned out more like her father. Asahi was the calmer one. She was louder and Asahi was quieter. "Hehehe, well training with Shino-sensei was a little…uhm…rough today."

"I see…" Hinata smiled at her only daughter.

"You know, Shino-sensei could be a little tough…hmm…" Kyokki removed her clip and she combed her hair with her hand. "He's really, really, really quiet though." She giggled.

"He has always been like that, ever since I have met him." Hinata giggled. She grabbed her comb and she started combing her daughter's hair.

"Ne, Okaachan…"

"Hmm?"

"Shino-sensei already asked us if we wanted to enter the chuunin exams this year." Kyokki said.

"Did you agree to it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I did, we all did."

"I see…"

Kyokki left after Hinata finished fixing her hair. Hinata was left all alone again. She stared out the window again and waited for the rain to stop.

It felt all the same, her life and all. But it was not exactly how it felt when Naruto was still alive. The emptiness that she felt was just filled in by their children.

But still, all the empty space cannot be filled. He would only be the one who could fill it up but he's already gone.

**Twenty years later**

Hinata passed her eyes along the walls of her room. Asahi bought an old Japanese-style mansion ten years ago, when he married Shikamaru and Ino's daughter. He said he wanted to share his blessings with his mother and sister. He always told his mother that his wife would understand and his wife did. His wife was a kind one. On her free time, she would make a habit of talking with her mother-in-law. She was also the reason that made Ino come by. 57- year old Hinata and Ino would chat weekly every afternoon, and soon some of their childhood friends would join them.

Kyokki was married too. Sakura and Sasuke's son married her. The husband was a noble one. He was kind and simple but he had the coldness of his father. But his coldness disappeared long ago when Kyokki came to his life.

They lived in the mansion too.

Their extended family grew bigger when Asahi's wife gave birth to their first son. Two years later, his wife gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Kyokki gave birth to a girl a year after the twins were born.

Now, a total of eight people lived at the mansion.

The mansion was always somewhat loud because of Hinata's grandchildren who had so much energy and stamina. The only quiet one was Kyokki's daughter.

Hinata was happy because of this. She always had a smile on her face. But when she is alone, her smile would fade and she would absentmindedly sit by the Zen garden as time flies by.

She would always think of her deceased husband.

Asahi saw her one afternoon.

"Okaachan…" He called out to her with his deep voice. His mother turned to face him and she smiled. "What are you doing here?" He sat beside her.

"I'm just enjoying this lazy afternoon." She replied with a happy and contended face.

Asahi observed the tranquil garden too. He curled his fist which were resting at his lap into a ball. "Okaachan…they chose me…"

There was silence.

"Hmm…is that so?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. But I didn't answer right away. I…hmm…need time to think." Asahi hung his head. "I'm not like him…I'm not like Otouchan. I think I can't…"

Hinata hugged her son. "It's ok Asahi-kun. It's not like were forcing you to take after your Otouchan."

Asahi sighed. "Thanks Okaachan."

Hinata patted his shoulder. "You're welcome my son." She smiled. "Any decision would be fine."

"Yeah…" Asahi smiled.

Hinata then coughed. It was pretty heavy.

"Okaachan!"

Hinata then fell to the ground while coughing heavily.

**Sickness**

"Hinata-chan, how long have you had this cough?" Sakura asked her. She came over because Asahi called her. She rushed to their mansion after he heard the panic in his voice.

"For a couple of months…" Hinata replied.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed. "How come…how come you didn't tell me?"

Hinata sighed. "I didn't want to bother you. And I want to stay here and take of the grandchildren."

Sakura shook her head. "But Hinata-chan…"

"O-niichan, I heard about it!" She just got home. "You got chosen as a candidate! You can take on after Otouchan…" Her voice trailed off when he saw how serious and worried her brother was. "O-niichan…?"

Then the door in front of Asahi opened. Sakura came out.

"Uchiha-san, how's Okaachan!" He asked impatiently.

Sakura stayed silent.

"_Please…please Sakura…don't make them worry…"_

"_But Hinata…I don't want to lie to Asahi. He's very worried about you…"_

"_I don't want…please…" _

"_Hinata…"_

Sakura shook her head. Hinata's case was far more serious than she expected. And here she was, at the verge of telling Asahi that his mother was fine. It was completely a lie. She didn't want to lie but Hinata had done her much for the past years. Sakura smiled a fake one. "She's fine."

_Months after…_

**Epilogue- The time to leave has come**

Hinata coughed heavily while dinner. Everyone watched her with worried eyes. Soon, she fell on the floor shoulder shaking because of the convulsions.

Kyokki rushed and made a phone call to the Uchiha household. Asahi's wife sent their children to sleep. Kyokki's husband sent his child to sleep too.

Sakura arrived soon enough. She rushed there again in fear of what had happened to her friend. Kyokki welcomed her with a very worried face. She looked as if she would cry anytime now. Sakura just patted her back.

"I would do my best."

Sakura stopped examining Hinata. She was done. Asahi waited patiently for what the medic-nin had to say. He was there sitting a little behind Sakura.

Kyokki was outside, worrying to death.

Sakura looked at Asahi with eyes that would be enough to send him the message that there wasn't much left to do. They only had to wait for the _time._

Asahi hung his head and soon his shoulders began to shake. Asahi was not a person that cried so much and yet, a lot tears are flowing right now.

"I…don't u-understand…" Asahi said in between sobs. "You said…you said she was fine!"

Silence fell and Hinata opened her eyes. She tried to reach out for Asahi's hand. "It wasn't her fault, my son. I…I wanted her to keep it from you…"

"But…" Asahi said. He crawled towards his mother and he touched the ground with his forehead. "…Okaachan!"

Kyokki entered the room when she heard her brother. "O-niichan…" She then looked at Hinata. "Okaachan…" And then she looked at Sakura, "Sakura-san…" She got what it all meant.

There was just a small time left. Soon, Hinata would leave them and join Naruto.

The room was filled with silence and it was dark. Hinata coughed occasionally. The time was near. Asahi and Kyokki were in the room in silence. Earlier, they had expressed how much they loved their mother. And they were now there, waiting for the time.

"Asahi…Asahi-kun…" Hinata reached out her hands which were wrinkled due to old age. "…please open the blinds…I want to…"

Asahi moved to stand but Kyokki gestured to him that she would be the one who would open it.

"Thank you, my daughter…" She smiled weakly at Kyokki.

As the sun's rays filled the room, Hinata felt lightheaded. A strange feeling was engulfing her body and then she could see an image at the side of her eye. She turned her head to her right and she saw Naruto smiling at her. He held his hand out. His smile was warm and his eyes were full of mirth and fondness.

Hinata closed her eyes and she reached out her hand again.

_It is time, Hinata-chan…_

And then, the sunlight filled the room with its brightness and warmth.

Hinata's arm fell on the ground. Asahi and Kyokki just stared in silence.

Uzumaki Hinata's face was peaceful. Her smile was warm and true. Her face contorted in an expression of contentment.

_She was gone. The sun was directly facing the window when she died._

_**End...**

* * *

_

**A/N: hmm this fic turned out longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed it. Hehe.. (don't forget to review)**

**A/N: (added 080305)- hmmm so some typos and edited... also, there are sentences which should have had a combination of a "?" and a"!" but ffn deleted the "?" thanks for the 19 people who reviewed this fics and to the ones who had read it but didn't review too. Thank you very much  
**

**A/N (for other fics) Hmmm I'm having a little troupble with writing the next chapter for deemed as well as for lost pieces. Gomen... and as for family part 4...I don't know when I'll start writing it. **


End file.
